


I love thee to the depth and breadth and height

by IreneSheng



Series: Love Poem Series [4]
Category: Spooks | MI-5, Whitechapel (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Self-cest
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 02:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14486892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneSheng/pseuds/IreneSheng
Summary: This is one of their dates.





	I love thee to the depth and breadth and height

钱德勒又看了一眼手表，音乐会已经开始，即使亚当现在赶来，他们也只能等到下半场再进去了。  
同一名军情五处的特工谈恋爱不是什么容易的事，失联、迟到、约会的时候提前离开都不是什么罕见的事，容忍你的爱人把你放在国家之后没有听起来那么简单。  
亚当撑着膝盖急促地喘了几下才开口，“对……”  
“没关系的。”钱德勒看着朦胧夜色中的亚当。亚当换了崭新的衬衫和外套，但袖口却少扣了一颗扣子，明白告诉钱德勒他在赶时间。即使衣衫簇新也没能掩盖住亚当眼中的红血丝，钱德勒在心里猜想他又为了国家安全连轴转了多久。  
“你吃晚饭了吗？”两人同时开口问对方，随即都露出一个轻笑，“还没。”又是异口同声。  
“我知道附近有一家不错的餐馆。”钱德勒微微侧身，“说不定等我们回来还能赶上下半场。”  
亚当原本以为钱德勒会选择附近的一所高级餐厅，没想到钱德勒却带他走进了一家非常普通的快餐店。钱德勒一身高定显得和这个地方格格不入，但和店老板说话的方式中却透出一种熟稔。  
“这家店里有全伦敦最棒的炸鱼薯条。”钱德勒看出了亚当的疑惑，“最初还是迈尔斯带我过来的。”  
亚当的习惯让他挑选了店里视野最好的位置，他能轻易看到刚加完班的普通下班族累到趴在桌子上睡着，能看到刚打算开始夜生活的年轻人们说笑着等餐，能看到热恋中的情侣一起吃同一个盘子里的食物，能看到蹭wifi的自由工作者带着耳机不断在笔记本电脑上敲字。小店面里汇集了各色普通人，他一直保护着的普通人们。  
没有毛骨悚然的谋杀，没有伺机而动的恐怖分子，没有无法挽回的失去，只有一群普通人和热气腾腾的饭菜，还有相爱的人。  
“你觉得怎么样？”钱德勒等亚当吃完第一口后期待地问。  
亚当一边咀嚼一边点头，竖起了大拇指，“确实是伦敦最棒的炸鱼薯条。”  
情不自禁地想把自己所爱的事务分享给自己所爱的人，想要得到对方的肯定，寻找共同点，建立更深刻的联系。相爱的人即使一起犯傻也是有趣的，而且时间也总是过得很快。  
钱德勒和亚当终于赶上了音乐会的下半场。  
钱德勒选的位子非常不错，离乐池不至于太近而听不到丰富的音色变化，也不至于太远而听不到乐声的细节。钱德勒逐渐沉浸入和谐悠扬的乐声里，李斯特的第三号安慰曲，沉稳而平缓，放松而宽慰，宁静到亚当陷入了梦乡。  
亚当为了找到一颗藏在伦敦的汽车炸弹足足忙碌了三天，从未合眼。工作一结束就来赴钱德勒的约，没想到不光迟到了，还睡着了。他晃了晃头，却抵不住睡意的召唤，沉重的眼皮开合了几下最后还是缓缓合上，下巴一点一点，摇摇晃晃。钱德勒瞥到了打瞌睡的亚当，他把身子往亚当那边侧了侧，正好让亚当的头可以靠在自己肩上。  
亚当在音乐会开始不久后就睡着，钱德勒就一直让他枕着自己的肩膀，到最后他半个身子都麻了。一个多小时一动不动，在再舒适的椅子上也是受罪，但钱德勒一直忍着没有叫醒亚当。素来挚爱的音乐会的吸引力突然下降，他的视线总是被枕在自己肩上的亚当吸引。他借着舞台上透过来的灯光观察亚当的脸。亚当全然放松后有种孩童般的神态，他可能做起了什么梦，睫毛轻颤，似乎要醒了，下一刻却动动脖子然后睡得更沉。钱德勒压不住脸上的笑意，即使目光转回舞台，唇角也还带着笑。  
亚当精准地在音乐会结束的一刻醒来，他慌忙坐正和其他观众一起鼓掌，然后发现钱德勒一只胳膊已经麻得抬不起来。  
“实在太抱歉了。”亚当在雷鸣般的掌声中凑到钱德勒耳边连声道歉，气息吹进钱德勒的耳道里，带起一阵痒意。钱德勒终于忍不住笑了起来，他的眉眼弯弯，是亚当之前不曾见过的表情。钱德勒一贯自持，再激烈的感情也会隐藏几分，今天却露出了彻底的笑容。  
亚当也被感染，跟着笑了起来，同时小心翼翼地打量钱德勒的肩头，希望自己刚刚不要过于忘形，以至于在钱德勒肩上留下了口水渍。  
坐在他们四周的观众时不时看他们一眼，眼神里带着十足的迷惑，不知道他们在笑什么。亚当目光含笑，再次倾斜上身凑到钱德勒身边问：“我可以吻你吗？”  
我可以吻你吗？在这成百上千的旁人面前。  
钱德勒的耳朵红了，但他却依旧轻轻点头。  
亚当轻柔地吮吸钱德勒的下唇，磨蹭了一会儿后留恋地咬了一下才分开。  
有些正在离场的观众注意到了他们，对着他们露出了友善的笑容，更有甚者轻轻鼓起了掌。亚当拉起已经恢复得差不多的钱德勒，快速通过了过道，走进了音乐厅外深沉的夜色之中。他们像之前无数次那样，并肩行走在夜色中，步伐缓慢却坚定。  
END


End file.
